


chin up, buttercup

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a gun propping Allison's chin up, keeping her mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chin up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: first kiss, Allison/Violet
> 
> I've been reading a lot of these lately, so I figured I'd play too X)

There's a gun propping Allison's chin up, keeping her mouth shut. 

It's a lucky thing. Allison would laugh if it weren't. She's been in death's arms frequently enough to be a lover, some wannabe mercenary's threats don't scare her. Even if she didn't have a knife a grab away, a pack running to her, or the maneuver to steal the gun in the back of her mind- she wouldn't be worried. 

She doesn't scare anymore. 

Every time Allison considers taking the gun, she sees the smirk on the younger woman's lips and she thinks- just another minute. Violet, like the flower she remembers, Violet won't look half as pretty at her mercy.

Even though Deaton swore that the door was closed, Allison doubts it. She might not see Kate anymore, but her soul is calloused. Some nights she runs through the woods, spoiling for a fight. It won't be fair, but that never stopped her before. 

She's taken on beasts with her bare hands- what could this girl possibly do?

Maybe Violet's supernatural after all, maybe she can read minds; for in that moment, she tilts her chin ever higher with the cold heavy metal, and kisses the shut lips.


End file.
